SOFIA ROBBIN SLOAN TORRESCHAPTER ONE
by burleseymour
Summary: I wrote this story a while back. I posted this story on my LJ journal account and would like to now post it on FF. The story is from Sofia's point of view about her family and her life the day before and the day of and the day after her sixteeth birthday. The story contains most of the characters from the show with a few added that are Sofia's age and are her friends. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **SOFIA ROBBIN SLOAN TORRES'S 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY

**FOLKS INVOLVED: **EVERY MEMBER OF THE ROBBINS TORRES FAMILY

**RATING:** PG

**SUMMARY:** SOFIA'S 16TH BIRTHDAY...THE DAY BEFORE, THE DAY OF AND THE DAY AFTER AND ALL THE CRAZINESS IN BETWEEN FROM MISS SOFIA ROBBIN SLOAN TORRES'S POINT OF VIEW.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ONLY WHAT'S IN THE SHADOWS OF MY MIND AND THE THOUGHT PROCESS IN MY HEAD. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RHIMES AND ABC TELEVISON.

**A/N **I RECENTLY TRAVELED OUT OF STATE TO ATTEND MY GREAT NEICE'S 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY IN NORTH CAROLINA. WITH ALL THE SOUTHERN FAN FAIR AND THE POMP AND CIRCUMSTANCE THAT WAS SHOWN TO MY GREAT NEICE ABIGAIL BY HER PARENTS, HER SIBLINGS, BOTH SETS OF HER GRANDPARENTS, AND OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS, I BEGAN TO WONDER AND WRITE ABOUT HOW SOFIA ROBBIN SLOAN TORRES WOULD CELEBRATE HER 16TH BIRTHDAY WITH THESE SAME GROUPS OF PEOPLE IN HER LIFE. PLEASE ENJOY!

**A/N 2: **I WROTE THIS STORY A WHILE AGO. I FIRST POSTED THIS STORY ON MY LJ JOURNAL ACCOUNT. AFTER REREADING IT AGAIN I THOUGHT MAYBE SOME READERS HERE OF FF MAY ENJOY THIS STORY TOO. SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…ENJOY!

Chapter 1… Friday March 30, 2027

Sofia…The day before…

Tomorrow I am going to be sixteen years old and my Mama's, my brother and sister and I are throwing me a sweet sixteen birthday party. My Mama, Arizona Michelle Robbins Torres and I have planned this party down to a tee since the last of the holidays of Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's Day last year. Since as far back as I can remember Mama Arizona and I have been planning parties in our home from birthday parties for me and my two twin siblings, Mark and Michelle, to holiday parties and to going away parties for my non relative aunts and uncles over the years. But today, March 30, 2027, Mama Arizona and I along with my twin brother and sister are placing the finishing touches on my Sweet 16 birthday party. The first rule of being born into the Robbins Torres family is that family comes first. Always…there is no exception to this rule…Ever.

We have a book…The Robbins Torres Family Business Book…the front of this book consists of our family business logo and the inside of this book consists of people's names, phone numbers, addresses, calendars of dates and times, florists, places where we buy party items and the catering service we use for our parties. We also have a website where people can visit and make appointments for our services. My Mama's created this opportunity for a family business for my brother and sister and me to help with our college education when the time was right for all of us to go off to college. Mama Arizona along with us children plan out the parties and do all the "grunt work" as my Mama Callie calls it while Mama Callie focuses on the business side of our profit and losses. Both of our Mamas still work as surgeons and heads of their specialty departments at Grey+SloanMemorialHospital, formally known as SeattleGraceMercyWestHospital, under the guidance and tutelage of our Aunt Miranda Bailey Warren. The entire Robbins Torres household just does this party planning business on the side for the learning experience and for our future education.

I was about one and a half years old when my Mama's moved the three of us out of the apartment with the blue door and into our home that they both had built for us. Mama Arizona and my dad were in a plane crash, when I was about thirteen months old, along with my Uncle Derek and my Aunts Meredith, Christina and Lexie. The plane crash that took my Aunt Lexie's and my father's life and took my Mama's leg as well. With some of the settlement money my Mama's bought stock the hospital and with the rest they bought some land about a few miles from the hospital and built our house and a farm together. The house is a mixture of a rectangular Spanish eclectic ranch-style meets prairie-style with an open air kind of feeling because each room has their own beautiful sliding screen door system so that you can enter each room from the inside of the house or from the outside of the house.

My Mama Arizona and Grandma Barbara's favorite part of the house is the wrap around porch with several porch swings attached. The roof of our home is a prairie-style horizontal design so that every room has their own extended roof over the individual patios due to the rainy weather here in Seattle just in case we want to sit outside for a while and watch the rain. Then there is our barn…our barn where our six horses, four dogs, three rabbits, and our dozen or so chickens call home. Either every Saturday or Sunday, weather permitting, our mothers help the three of us children as we all gather together in the barn and clean out the horse stalls, the dog pens, the rabbit cages and the chicken coop.

The rest of the week the responsibility for these tasks falls on my brother, my sister and me after school. Our Mama's are world class and renowned surgeons in their fields of medicine, but for this one day a week my brother and sister and I get to see them in a whole different light as our Mama's are cleaning the animal cages with the three of us and they love every minute of it. Then once the cages, stalls and chicken coop are cleaned we all make our way to the outdoor shower area that our Mama Arizona designed and had built as we all take a shower. Mama Arizona has a thing about tracking the remnants of the outside world into our home so we all shower and change our clothes and then make our way to the enclosed entrance that leads us all back into the house.

The house itself consists of six bedrooms on the main level, four for us and two guest bedrooms, an enormous kitchen and dining room that my Mama Callie designed, a library that partakes as a study and my Mama's offices, a den/family room where we have movie night once a week on our big screen TV where each week one individual family member picks the movie to watch, a large laundry room that has a mud room that is used for taking off your shoes and clothes so the outside world does not invade our inside world. The basement consists of two more guest bedrooms along with one extremely large recreation room that houses one very large wrap around room sectional sofa, two large recliners along with three pinball games, one Ms PacMan video game, a plasma TV for our video games on our Playstation 3 gaming system, a pool table, a ping pong table, an air hockey game and all of our musical instruments.

But the one part of our house that all five of us love unanimously and without a doubt is the indoor/outdoor swimming pool and lounging area. The pool sits right smack dab in the open air center of the house. In the summer time we can retract the retractable screened roof to let the sun shine in on us and in the winter time the roof adds the extra warmth needed to swim indoors. The five of us are excellent swimmers and even with my Mama Arizona and her leg being amputated all those years ago, she can still give each of us a run for our money when we swim laps with her and race each other. Everyday both my Mama's exercise regiment consists of yoga, weight training and swimming fifty laps in the pool. "Even with only one leg and a half, my Mama Arizona can swim like a fish" my brother Mark always tells his friends.

Mama Callie is talking to a friend of Uncle Alex's that will be doing the deejaying for my party on the makeshift stage that my Uncle's Alex, Owen, Derek, Ben and my cousin Tuck constructed near the indoor pool area. Mama Arizona along with Mark, Michelle and I are showing both sets of our grandparents and our Aunt's Addison and Aria where everything will be situated tomorrow. Both sets of grandparents along with my Aunt's Aria and Addison have all arrived early today from all across the country to help put the finishing touches on my birthday party. My Grandma Lucia asks "Where's the birthday girl's gift table" as I perk up quickly to say "Grandma, there is no gift table. I placed a request in everyone's invitation in lieu of gift giving that all the guests tomorrow make a donation to the Seattle Grace Animal Shelter and Hospital where I volunteer".

My grandfather Daniel walks up to me and gives me one of his big bear hugs and kisses my forehead as he says "Happy early birthday, big girl" as I kiss his cheek and say "Thanks, Grandpa". Then Mama Callie joins us as we take the rest of our family throughout the house to show them where different things will be set up for tomorrow. My sister Michelle has two twin beds in her room and I have a queen sized bed in my room so my sister and I will share my room so our Aunts Addison and Aria can have my sister's room for the next few days of their visit. That way everyone is on the same floor of the house. Before all of our guests begin to unpack for their stay here for my birthday celebration, my grandfathers say that they want to take all of us out to dinner tonight since we have a big day planned for tomorrow. We all stop what we are doing and begin to head out.

Just as we are all getting ready to leave the house my Mama Arizona's phone goes off and as everyone around her begins to voice their disapproval at the offending noise because they think that she is getting called into the hospital. But I smile when she says "Look everyone" as she shows us the pictures of the cake and cupcakes that Stephanie, my Mama's personal baker is sending in a e mail. I shout "Yea" just like my Mama Arizona everyone laughs a little at me as I then say "I can't wait for tomorrow to get here. I am going to have so much fun". We all pile into the town car limousine that my Grandpa Carlos has reserved for all of us to go to dinner tonight. Once we are all in the car my Grandpa Carlos says "Mija, where would you like to eat dinner tonight"? I look at my brother and sister and my Mama's and the five of us shout out together "Rosita's". My Grandma Lucia says "Well then Rosita's it is".

After an amazing dinner that included everyone in the restaurant singing "Happy Birthday" to me in English and in Spanish, we all make our way back to the town car as I see both my grandfathers talking to the driver of the limo. They are the last two to enter the town car and I ask politely "What are you two up to"? They both look at each other and just smile back at me. Thinking that we are going back home I do not pay any attention to the outside world as I am enjoying my family and the conversations that are flowing inside the town car. Then all of a sudden the town car comes to a stop and I along with everyone else look out the window and see the big ferris wheel and the sign to the "Waterfront Arcade". I fall into the laps of my grandfathers and I kiss them both on their cheeks and say very loud "Thank you both so much for tonight".

For the next few hours all of us enjoy being a kid again. We all enjoy the different arcade games but before we leave to go back home we all walk down to the pier to stand and watch the ferry boats come and go. I lean my back against and into my Mama Arizona's front as she wraps me up in her jacket along with her as I feel my Mama Callie wrap both of us up in her arms. Then I see my Grandpa Carlos pick up my baby sister Michelle as my Grandpa Daniel does the same to my baby brother Mark so they can both get a better view of the ferry boats. Then when the weather begins to take a turn from being comfortable to becoming cold with a northern breeze coming off the shore we all pile back into the limo but I take a moment to thank Jake our limo driver for a wonderful night. As he says "You are very welcome birthday girl and Happy Birthday Miss Sofia". I shake his hand and curtsy for him and say "Thank you, sir" as he opens the door of the car for me.

Once we all arrive back home my Mama Arizona tells me and my siblings to get ready for bed as we all have a big day tomorrow. My grandmother's quickly ask my Mamas if it is alright if they get the children ready for bed. Mama Callie says "Mama, you and Barbara never have to ask that and I'm sure the children would love it" as the three of us say "Yes please" and we all run upstairs with our grandparents in tow. I stop at the top of the stairs to gaze back at my Mamas as I hear Mama Arizona say to the rest of the grown ups standing around her "So who would like to go swimming before bed"? Mama Callie, Aunts Teddy, Aria and Addison and Uncle Alex all raise their hands and take off in different directions to change then Mama Arizona looks up the stairs at me looking down at her as she smiles and blows me a kiss. I catch the kiss in my hand as we tell each other we love each other. Then I open my hand and I kiss my palm to show Mama Arizona that I have kissed her back as she says "Night mija, sweet dreams" and I say to her "Tu tambien, Mama". I see my Mama Arizona's smile grow wider as she loves it when I speak Spanish to her just like my Mama Callie does. I watch her walk into her bedroom to get ready for her swim with Mama Callie and their friends.

With my brother and sister and I lying on my bed as we all listen to my grandparents read from the latest pre teen book that they have purchased for us, we all hear the talking and laughing from the pool area as I rise from the bed to look out my window to see the rest of the adults playing in the water. With the rest of my family walking over to the window and standing behind me and around me so they are able to view the sight before them. But then my sister lets out a giggle that is the exact replica of Mama Arizona's laugh and everyone in the pool area that also hears my sister's giggle fest stop what they are doing and gaze up at us all standing in the window. Our mamas are in the middle of the pool as our Mama Arizona says sternly "Children, you all have a big day tomorrow so you need to get some sleep. And to you our children's grandparents, when you finish putting our children to bed why don't you join the rest of the adults down here so we may have a rousing game of water polo before we all retire for the evening. Or are you four to old to play with the younger crowd"? My grandfathers stare at each other as my abuelo Carlos says to my grandfather Daniel "Did your daughter just say that the four of us are too old to play a game with them"? My grandfather Daniel says "I think that she did and I think she is challenging us. What do you all say we place these beautiful grandchildren of ours in their beds and show the younger generation how water polo is played". Our grandparents quickly tuck the three of us in our beds as they kiss all of us goodnight and tell us they love us and will see us in the morning as they swiftly make there way out of our rooms and down the stairs to change and make their way to the pool area.

My brother in his room as my sister and I are in my room as the three of us listen, for the next hour of so until we all three fall asleep, because the swimming area becomes filled with the laughter and taunting from different family members as they choose sides. Uncle Alex is picked to be on our grandparent's team as they face our mama's team with our Aunt's Aria, Teddy and Addison. Mama Arizona is goalie for mama's team as is Grandpa Daniel is for our grandparent's team. But when it is all said and done, with both teams agreeing to play to the first team that scores ten points wins, it is the rough and tumble grandparent's team along with Uncle Alex that wins the game.

Sometime in the middle of the night I walk into the kitchen for a bottle of water when I hear the faintest sound of "Dammit…Dammit…Dammit". I see that my mama's bedroom door is ajar and a glimmer of light is shining into their bedroom from the light in their bathroom. I open their bedroom door carefully as I hear my Mama Callie snoring like a freight train but still in their bed. Then I see something out of the corner of my eye from their bathroom so I go inside to investigate. I open their bathroom door and the sight before me was beyond funny but still borders on the laughable. I start to giggle and I hear my Mama Arizona say "Sofia"? I stop my giggles when I hear that tone in her voice, you know the one I am talking about. I say to her "Mama" and then with my Mama Arizona somehow stuck in their bear clawed sunken bathtub I hear that tone again as she says "Sofia Robbin, what are you doing up at this hour"?

I walk into the center of my parent's bathroom to face my Mama Arizona as I say "I was in the kitchen getting myself a bottle of water when I heard you swear. By the way mama, you now owe the swear jar three dollars from what I heard from you tonight". I try to make light of my mama's situation and why she is in her bathtub with her pajama's on. She tells me that she was sitting on the edge of the tub shaving her legs when she just slipped in the tub awkwardly and was having a hard time pulling herself out of the tub. She tried to yell for Mami but could not wake her up. I pick up my mama's crutches that are now lying on the floor across the bathroom and say "Yea she's pretty much out of it tonight. Swimming always makes her sleep so soundly". Then I lean the crutches against the sink as I bend over the tub to look into the tear filled eyes of my mama as I say "Are you alright, mama"? My mama cannot look into my eyes as she replies "No baby girl, I am not alright and you should not have to help me pick myself up. You are sixteen today and you should be worrying about what other sixteen year old girls should be worrying about and not be concerned about helping your handicapped and disabled mother up off the floor or in this case out of the bathtub".

Without saying a word I take my mama's arms and wrap them around my neck as I place my hands on her waist and say "Ready"? She silently nods her head in the affirmative and I stand up straight and raise my mama up in the tub so she can sit on the edge of it and swing her right leg over the edge while I hold her body close to mine and she now sits on the edge of the tub. My mama then takes her hands from around my neck and places them on the side of the tub to balance herself while I turn to find her crutches. When I turn back around to face my mama she is crying and softly saying "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…this should not be your life…you should not be taking care of me…this should not be your life Sofia".

I lean my Mama Arizona's crutches against the edge of the bathtub that she has found herself on. I say to my beautiful mama while I wrap my arms around her neck now and place her face on my chest as I feel her hands wrap around my waist as we hold each other tight. "Do you remember what you were doing sixteen years ago today"? I hand my mama a box of tissues from the shelf above the bathtub as I hear my mama say "Of course I remember Sofia". She wipes her tears from her eyes she says to me "I am the one who put you and your mama in that predicament remember. The car crash was all my fault". I tug gently on my mama's face as I look into her eyes and say "When are you going to stop blaming yourself and realize that the car crash was an accident…it was just an accident and it was not your fault".

I lean my forehead against hers as I continue to say to her "Besides that was not the point I am trying to make here. Sixteen years ago today after Aunt Addison delivered me by C-section and then Uncle Alex and Lucy tried their best to get me breathing and get my heart beating but they couldn't. My dad nodded his head to you, because of all the people working in that OR that day he knew you were the only one who could save me. And you took over and administered the right amount of drugs into my system as you and you alone pumped my chest with your two fingers to find a heartbeat and you did…you were the one who got my heart beating and started me breathing. You saved me…you saved my life. You were my mama from before I was even born and you have been my mama for sixteen years because you saved my life that day. So for you to sit here on the edge of this tub tonight and today of all days and say that I should not be taking care of you and that this should not be my life well then shame on you mama. You are my mama and for the rest of my life this is my life and my life includes taking care of the people I love. I love you mama and until my last dying breathe…I will always take care of you and this is my life…because I am a good man in a storm".

I kiss my mama and tell her I love her as she wipes the remaining tears from her eyes and whispers "I love you too, my Sofia" as I place her crutches in her hands. I walk behind her with my hand on the small of her back for support as we leave the bathroom and make our way to her bed. My mama turns to sit on her side of the bed when Mama Callie turns in their bed to face the inside of the bed and not face away from it any longer. She has still not awoken from all the noise of my Mama Arizona and my conversation. I take the crutches out of my mama's hands and place them against the headboard and I then tuck her into bed. I kiss my mama again and place my forehead onto hers again as I tell her "Now try to go back to sleep…we have a busy day today…it's my sixteenth birthday party you know". I smile at her one last time before I make my way back to my own bed.

I walk across my mama's room and when I reach the door I see my Mama Callie pull my Mama Arizona closer into her arms as I hear her say "You alright, baby" and my Mama Arizona says "Better…I am much better now, Calliope". I watch my Mama Arizona turn in their bed to face my Mama Callie as I hear her say "Honey, we raised a beautiful daughter that is turning sixteen today. She's a mini version of you with her daddy's nose…she is positively beautiful". Watching my one mama kiss the other, Mama Callie says "Let us not forget how even though our Sofia may have mine and her father's DNA, she is your daughter too Arizona through and through. From her laughter, her sense of humor, her mini Robbins speeches when she is right and passionate about her beliefs, her death stare, as well as her positive and perky attitude…yes my dear wife…she is truly your daughter too".

Just as I close my parent's bedroom door I hear a couple of final comments from my mama's as Mama Arizona says "We did do right by her, right Calliope…I mean her father would be proud of the way we raised her, right honey"? My Mama Callie kisses her wife to calm her down and she says "Yes baby, we did do right by her and Mark would be proud of the fine and beautiful young lady she is becoming. Now do you want to talk about the conversation the two of you had in the bathroom earlier or do you want to try to get some sleep"? Between the shocked looks on both my Mama Arizona's face and mine, I hear my Mama Arizona say to my Mama Callie "Sleep please…we can talk about the conversation later. How much of the conversation did you hear, Calliope"? I see Mama Callie hug Mama Arizona tighter into her embrace as she whispers "Enough to know that we are the mamas of three beautiful children and with everything that has happened in our lives, we raised them well. Now kiss me goodnight like you mean it". I hear Mama Arizona moan the words "Oh my Calliope" and I hear her giggle into the kiss. I realize that even though I don't possess any of her DNA, I do possess her laughter just like my brother and sister do as she has raised us right.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **SOFIA ROBBIN SLOAN TORRES'S 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY

**FOLKS INVOLVED: **EVERY MEMBER OF THE ROBBINS TORRES FAMILY

**RATING:** PG TO PG-13

**SUMMARY:** SOFIA'S 16TH BIRTHDAY...THE DAY BEFORE, THE DAY OF AND THE DAY AFTER AND ALL THE CRAZINESS IN BETWEEN FROM MISS SOFIA ROBBIN SLOAN TORRES'S POINT OF VIEW.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ONLY WHAT'S IN THE SHADOWS OF MY MIND AND THE THOUGHT PROCESS IN MY HEAD. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RHIMES AND ABC TELEVISON.

Chapter Two…March 31, 2027

Sofia…The day of my 16th birthday party.

The warm Seattle sunshine peaks through my window as it lands on my face and I begin to awake from my slumber. Before I even get a chance to open my eyes to see this day begin…this day that is my sixteenth birthday, I feel the warmth and tenderness of my Mama Callie's lips on my cheek as she kisses me good morning. I stretch my arms over my head and they descend back down I wrap them around my Mama Callie's neck and I say "Good morning, mama". I then peck her lips with a kiss. "Good morning mija, now if you will get dressed we have a picnic to attend this morning. But please be quiet because we do not want to wake up the rest of the house, alright". I slowly exit my bed and whisper "Yes mama" as I head to my bathroom. While I am getting ready I hear my Mama Callie now talking to my baby sister because she wakes her too with her soft kisses.

She tells my baby sister "I love you mija and go back to sleep until mama comes up to get you in a little while so you and your brother can help mama with the party decorations. Sofia and I will be back soon". I hear her kiss Michelle again then I hear Michelle asks our Mama Callie "Mama, could you tell Sofia's daddy that I said hello"? Mama Callie then catches her breath as she replies back to my baby sister after she plants another kiss this time on her forehead "It would be my pleasure, mija". Mama Callie passes my bathroom she turns to me and says "I am going to check on your brother. Please meet me outside his room when you are done". I nod my head in the affirmative because I am brushing my teeth. Mama Callie and I meet outside my brother room as she has checked on him and he is still fast asleep. Then we both descend the staircase to greet my Mama Arizona because she has her hands full of the items that Mama Callie and I need for our visit today to the cemetery where my father is buried.

With Mama Arizona handing me a blanket and kissing me goodbye as she says "You have a good visit mija, and tell your daddy that I love and miss him terribly". I say "I will mama" and then I watch my Mama Arizona hold my Mama Callie in her arms. I hear her say "I love you and you have a good visit too". Then I watch as they both kiss each other tenderly and then my Mama Callie kisses Mama Arizona on her forehead and whispers "I love you too…more than you will ever know". Mama Arizona then hands Mama Callie a picnic basket and some flowers as she opens the door for us and says "Take all the time you both need because we will all be here when you return". One final kiss is given to my mama and with a verbal exchange of "I love you's" between my two mamas.

Mama Callie takes my hand in hers and says "Let's go and see your father". Mama Callie and I place the items that Mama Arizona gave us in the back seat of the '55 classic T-Bird when we notice two extra blankets in the back seat with a note attached that read "Just in case it is too cold this morning" and signed "I love you both so much, Love Mama A.". Mama Callie and I take one last look at the front bay window of our home as we see Mama Arizona along with Mark and Michelle standing there waving and blowing kisses at us and I say "She thinks of everything doesn't she mama". The two of us wave and blow kisses back to them and my Mama Callie says "Yes she does mija, and it's all because she loves us". When Mama Callie pulls her vintage car out of the driveway, I keep on waving and blowing kisses to my mama and my brother and sister until they eventually leave my sight. I just sit in the front seat of my Mama Callie's classic car and smile. I sit and smile because I know that I am loved.

It takes about forty five minutes to drive across the city of Seattle to the cemetery where my father and my Aunt Lexie are buried. During this journey, Mama Callie and I talk about my sixteenth birthday party today, about how school is going so far this year, about my plans for the upcoming summer and about what my Aunt Christina have discussed recently about my father and my mamas when I was a little girl. My Mama Callie's first reaction was to say "Mija, we have told you everything there is to discuss about your mama and your papa and me. We told you about how your mama and I fell in love, how we both had a fight and she went to Africa for a while, how your father and I made love during that time in our lives and how you were conceived, how your Mama Arizona came home and accepted what your father and I did and how she wanted to be part of our plan to raise you with three parents and about the plane crash". I watch my mama begin to cry at that memory in all of our lives.

It was at that moment that I decided to end the conversation with my mama about what Aunt Christina told me about my brother and sister and focus on what was going on right here and right now. I change the tempo of our conversation to happier times and mama turns in to the cemetery we both notice Uncle Derek's Range Rover parked in the spot next to my father and Aunt Lexie's cemetery plot. We both see Aunt Meredith and Zola with Uncle Derek as they are clearing out the Christmas tree and the Christmas decorations that we all placed at my father's and Aunt Lexie's gravesite on Thanksgiving Day morning. When my mama finally stops the car I jump out to greet my extended family as I grab my cousin and my best friend Zola and wrap her up in my arms and squeeze her tight and say "Good morning Zola and Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek". They all hug me back and say "Good Morning Birthday Girl". Then Zola takes me asides as my Mama Callie talks with Meredith and Derek as Zola says to me "My parents, the procrastinators, are finally cleaning up the Christmas decorations".

Then out of the blue I hear "Sofia…Sofia" and I turn to see coming straight at me from around Uncle Derek's Range Rover eight year old Grey Thomas Sheppard is in full running mode as he jumps into my arms and takes my breath away for a moment as I scream at the top of my lungs "Little Grey" and we both topple to the ground laughing. Once Grey and I stand back up I see the frozen faces of my Mama Callie along with my Aunt Meredith's and Uncle Derek's. Then I hear Uncle Derek say softly "She does not know…she was too young to know" as he hugs and kisses Aunt Meredith's temple and my Mama Callie is apologizing profusely as she says "I'm sorry Meredith…I am so sorry…We never told her about Lexie's nickname…I am so sorry". I watch my Aunt Meredith say to my mama and Uncle Derek "It's alright…it's alright…she did not know…she did not know…it will be alright".

Mama Callie and I say goodbye to the Sheppard family as my Uncle Derek comes up to me and plants a kiss on the tip of my nose and he whispers to me "You have the Sloan nose". Then he kisses my mama on her forehead as he then drags his fingertips over my father's and my Aunt Lexie's names on their tombstones and then says to my mama and I "Have a great visit you too and we'll all see you later birthday girl". I tell him on his way to his vehicle "I love you, Uncle Derek" as he smiles that pretty dimpled smile I love so well back at me and says only to me "I love you too, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, with all my heart". Mama Callie takes a couple of tissues out of her purse as she hands me one to wipe the tears that have formed in my eyes as she does the same and then she says "Ok mija, let's have our picnic".

For the next couple of hours I catch my dad and my Aunt Lexie up on all that has been going on in all of our lives since the last time Mama Callie and I had our last picnic here on my dad's birthday last year. Mama Callie and I come here to the cemetery at least three times a year, on my birthday as well as my dad's birthday and on Father's Day. Mama Callie and I along with Mama Arizona came here quite a lot during the first five years after daddy and Aunt Lexie died but then Mama Arizona thought that it would be better for Mama Callie and me to have this time together alone so she stopped making this journey with us.

Before my dad died he willed everything to Mama Callie and talked with a lawyer to make sure that Mama Arizona had every legal right to adopt me, which she did later that year. Mama Callie and I sit and eat our picnic breakfast that includes two breakfast sandwiches that are made of ham, egg and are served on a warm and toasted Spanish roll with cream cheese, two bowls of fresh fruit, two granola bars along with a small carafe of orange juice and a small pot of coffee with two bottles of water. Then there is a note that reads "To my two beautiful girls, Hope you both have a magnificent morning as we all love you both immeasurably, Love Mama A". I just sit and smile at my Mama Callie and say "Does she even know how much we love her too" then I pass the note to her to read as my Mama Callie laughs a little then says "Yes mija she does because she is your mama too".

Mama Callie and I clean up the blankets and picnic stuff as we make our way back to her car to head home and get ready for my birthday party…my 16th. On the way back home I remember what happened this morning between Grey Sheppard and me so I decide to ask my Mama Callie about it. I begin by saying "Mama, can I ask you a question"? My Mama Callie turns to look at me as she is driving and says "Of course mija, you can ask me anything". I take a deep breath and say "This morning when Grey ran at me and jumped in my arms and I yelled Little Grey, you and Aunt Meredith along with Uncle Derek stopped dead in your tracks and had this frozen look on your faces as I heard you apologize to Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Why did you apologize to them for what I said"?

My Mama Callie clears her throat as she begins to tell me how my Aunt Lexie got her nickname and how for the past fifteen years we have not heard that name and then all of a sudden this morning I shouted it out at Grey Thomas and how my mama along with my aunt and uncle were stunned to hear that nickname again. I tell my Mama Callie that I will apologize to Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek tonight at my party. Then my Mama Callie says "Baby girl, your aunt and uncle understand that you did not mean to hurt their feelings in any way by what you said so there is no need to apologize. I don't want this to dampen your birthday so why don't we just get ourselves home and help your brother and sister along with Mama A by placing the finishing touches on your birthday…your 16th birthday, mija". I show my Mama C my beautiful smile as I say to her "Yes please mama, let's go home".

Mama Callie and I enter our home as we watch everyone go about their business of doing their assignments and I greet each family member as they all wish me a Happy Birthday. Mama Callie and I find Mama Arizona in the kitchen with my Aunts Teddy, Miranda, Addison and Aria as they all kiss my cheek and wish me a happy birthday. Mama Callie and I were putting the dishes from the picnic basket in the sink and throwing our trash away when Mama Arizona asks "Did my girls have a good morning"? I walk up to her and kiss her and I say "We had a great morning and thank you for making us breakfast. As you can see by the empty picnic basket, mami and I cleaned our plates". Mama Arizona takes a hold of me then she hugs and kisses me softly and says "I love you, mija" as I tell her I love her too. Then I walk over to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water when I notice the expertly typed itinerary using military time to establish that everything for my birthday party is complete and on time before our guests arrive. I trace my finger over the times and explanation of items needed to still be done as I chuckle out loud grabbing the attention of my mama's and my aunts.

Mama Arizona says "Well baby girl you know your grandfather". I smile at her and go in search of my infamous Lt. Col. Daniel Timothy Robbins of the United States Marine Corp who is now retired and loving every minute of his retirement spoiling his grandchildren. I find him in the swimming pool area helping my Uncle's Alex, Derek and Owen with the lighting situation over where the dance floor will be set up soon. I walk up to this grand stature of a man as I do not interrupt his conversation with my uncles but I just place my small, slender hand inside of his large ham of a hand as he turns my way and smiles at me showcasing his handsome Robbins dimples and he squeezes my hand tenderly. Then when he finishes his conversation and with his piercing blue eyes still on mine, he asks me "What's on your mind today pretty lady"?

I take a small step ladder in my hand as I lead my grandfather away from everyone else. Once we are alone I take two steps up the ladder so I am face to face with him as I say "I love you with all my heart and I just want to thank you for all you do for me and my family. You along with Grandma Barbara, Grandma Lucia and Grandpa Carlos are what the rest of us in this family strive to be. All of you are loyal, kind, loving, and honorable and I hope someday when I become a grandparent I hope that all of these qualities and values the four of you have instilled in us will become blissfully apparent in my grandchildren. Thank you sir for your organization of your infamous itinerary in helping make this day…my 16th birthday party…one of my best day's ever. I love you, grandpa". I hug him so tight around the neck after I kiss his cheek as I feel him lift me off the ladder and closer into his arms as I hear him sniffle a little and say "I love you too my beautiful granddaughter. Some day you are going to make some children a very happy and loving grandmother or as your Mama Callie along with your grandparents Lucia and Carlos say…a loving "abuela".

Guests starting coming in to our home a little after 2 o'clock as the bulk of my friends all arrived by 3 pm. With the weather outside being a little on the chilly side so we kept the overhead window closed over the pool area so that it remains warm and toasty inside. The adults in my family stay inside the house as they finish up with the last minute details. They let my friends and I have the pool area to ourselves for a few hours with an assortment of snack foods and beverages. I walk back into the house to gather up some of my personal music from my IPod to play by the pool because the DJ is not arriving until after dinner when I hear my mama's conversation. My Mama Callie is asking my Mama Arizona as she slides up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Mama Arizona's shoulder "Baby, when did Alex say he would be back with Mark and Michelle"? I watch my Mama Arizona turn to face my Mama Callie and hear her say "Alex said that they would be returning home around five. He along with Teddy, Aria and Addison said that they all had a surprise for everyone later on this evening".

Mama Arizona kisses my Mama Callie sweetly on the lips as I hear my Mama Callie sigh into the kiss and say "Surprise huh, well if I know our twins the surprise is going to be for the big sister they both adore. We did a good job raising her didn't we my love"? My mama's kiss each other again and my Mama Arizona says before they both continue with getting things ready for the rest of the day "You're probably right honey. Our Sofia is a great role model for not only the twins but for all of her friends too and yes we did a great job raising her…she is a beautiful young woman Calliope. As my father would say, our Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres is this family's "Good man in a storm".

My Mama Callie pulls my Mama Arizona tighter into her arms and kisses her then says "Arizona Michelle Robbins Torres, you will always be my good man in a storm". When their kiss becomes more sensual in nature that is when I clear my throat to make my presence known as both of my mamas stop kissing and begin to chuckle a bit then my Mama Callie says to me "May I help you, mija"? While she is holding a laughing Mama Arizona's face in her shoulder as I say smiling to them both "No…I'm good…I'm all good". Then Mama Callie says to my Mama Arizona and me "Well then ladies, I will go downstairs and check on how things are coming along for your movie night with your friend's mija".

I watch as my Mama Arizona watches my Mama Callie walk away from us as I see her smile with the Robbins dimples all aglow and I can see all the love she still has for her wife after all these years just as my Mama Arizona looks at me and says "What"? I smile and say "I hope someday I find that special someone who makes me feel the way you do about mama still to this day and after all these years. You both are an inspiration to everyone in this family on the ways to truly love someone". I then hug my mama tight and she kisses my forehead and then my lips and she says "There is someone for everyone and you will find your one true love of your life just like your mama and I did…I guarantee it mija, you will fall madly and deeply in love with your love of your life". I kiss her back and say "I love you mama and thank you for today". She smiles that special smile that is only for me as she says "You are so welcome baby girl and I love you beyond measure". We stay in each others arms for a little while longer.

Just as my Mama Arizona and I release the hold we have on each other, Mark and Michelle come bursting through the front door as they both yell "Sofia…Sofia, where are you big sis"? I turn in my mama's arms as both my siblings find me and wrap their arms around me and say "Happy Birthday, Sofia". I bend my body down to them and so our Mama Arizona cannot hear me ask them "Everything go alright you two"? They both whispered back to me "Everything went great, sis". When my siblings and I finished our secret conversation our Grandmother Lucia asks for everyone's presence and attention out by the pool area. We all wander to the pool area as we see Grandma Lucia at the microphone on the makeshift stage that our grandfather's along with our uncles made late last night. Grandma Lucia, along with Grandma Barbara, began to speak as she says "May I have your attention everyone…It is now 6 pm and dinner will be served at 7 pm. For the next hour, according to the Coronel's itinerary, it is during this hour that everyone changes into their dinner attire and be back here promptly at 7 pm".

Then our Grandma Barbara steps up to the microphone to say "Everyone please listen when I say that your dinner attire must be your Sunday best. This means no jeans, no t-shirts, no shorts, no swimwear and no bare feet. You will all change in the designated areas that are on my husband's itinerary. Everyone will be back here on time so that we may all partake in the blessing and saying of grace by our granddaughter Sofia's grandfather's Carlos Torres and Daniel Robbins. Thank you and you may now leave to change your clothes". The adults in my family have already changed into their dinner attire as they all now help all my friends getting dressed. Both of my grandmother's along with my mama's and my aunts help with my girl friends hair and make up while my grandfather's and my uncles help my boy friends, not boyfriends just the boys at my party who are my friends, with making sure that their attire is appropriate for tonight's dinner party.

Then out of nowhere my brother Mark finds a cowbell from the garage as he begins to beat on it and announces very loudly so he can be heard over all the talking and laughing from over sixty some people as we all hear him say "The time is 6:52 folks…we all have less than eight minutes to get to our assigned dinner table…let's get a move on people…". I begin to laugh hysterically along with my uncles, my Mama Callie and three of my four grandparents but then I see the death stare that my brother is receiving from my Mama Arizona and my Grandpa Daniel as we all stop laughing and my Uncle Alex picks up my brother and walks him briskly back into the garage. I then grab my Mama Arizona and my Grandpa Daniel's hands as I say "Are we ready to eat" as they both look at me and smile as Mama Arizona says "Sure thing sweetie" but she still glares at the door leading out to the garage.

With everyone taking their respective places and filling all the seats at all the tables that have consumed the open space of the pool area, everyone is talking amongst themselves until they see my Grandmother Barbara stand at our family table as a hush falls all around. With the simple flick of her wrists, everyone scoots their chairs backwards and stands with her as they follow her every move. The seating at the family table consists of me, my mamas, both sets of my grandparents, my Aunt Aria along with my brother Mark and my sister Michelle. With those same wrists again my Grandma Barbara flicks them individually to first take my grandfather's hand, a man she has been married to for over fifty years, and with the second flick of her wrist to take my baby sister's hand in hers as she sees that everyone here tonight is following suit by taking the hands of the people next to them into theirs as my grandmother then bows her head to listen to her husband with the saying of grace.

When Grandpa Daniel is finished and everyone still holding hands and bowing their heads this is when my Grandpa Carlos begins to say a blessing in Spanish that is only for me today…on my 16th Birthday. Then as we all sit back down at our tables as the catering staff, like a precision well oiled machine, begins to serve us our dinner. Once dinner has been eaten and some members of my friends and relatives are independently embarrassing me with their well wishes and their stories of my childhood but then my grandfather's both stand up as Grandpa Carlos says first "From the first moment I held you in my arms, I knew that you would have a place in all of our hearts" then my Grandpa Daniel says "But no matter how many men in this family watch over you and protect you like a father should, none of us can replace what you lost at such a young age. So it gives me great honor and pride to say along with Carlos" as both my grandfather's say together "Thank you, Mark". Then like on cue, everyone raises their glasses in the air to graciously say to my father "Thank you, Mark". I kiss and hug my grandfather's for this gesture that they have bestowed on me tonight.

The catering staff begins to clear away the dinner dishes as they place trees of cupcakes on every table with each cupcake stating very proudly on top the word and number that says it all as each cupcake says "Sofia" and then the number "16" underneath. Then my mama's roll out the table with my birthday cake on it as everyone begins to sing "Happy Birthday" both in English and Spanish. Then after about a million pictures being taken by everyone, with the music of the deejay playing in the background, my friends and I move to the dance floor to continue with my party. The adults begin to mingle amongst themselves with a few dancing where they are standing outside the dance floor. I notice my mama's standing near the table where we all sat having our dinner only an hour ago as I watch the two of them sway in each others arms with the music.

For the next few hours my friends and I dance, talk, and enjoy some cake and ice cream along with some cupcakes as we dance some more. Just as the last song of the evening has ended, my brother Mark along with my Uncle Alex come up on the stage as Mark clangs that cowbell one more time much to my Mama Arizona and my grandfather Daniel's dismay as Uncle Alex says "Can I have your attention please everyone? Sofia can you join your brother and I on stage please". I make my way on stage as my Uncle Alex continues in saying "I would like to introduce to all of you to a woman that would like to say something to the birthday girl before her night ends, Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Anastasia Beaverhausen, the owner of the Seattle Grace Animal Shelter and Hospital". With everyone standing to listen to my boss as she speaks to me and everyone in attendance at my party "Good evening everyone, I hope that all of you are having a wonderful time this evening with the celebrating of my friend Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres's 16th birthday party. I know I am having the best time tonight here with this beautiful and loving young lady and all of her friends and family as we all celebrate just one of Sofia's many milestones that in her life she will conquer and enjoy. It gives me great pride tonight to announce to Sofia and all of you with your generous donations and gift giving on her behalf that the Seattle Grace Animal Shelter and Hospital is receiving your gift of $16,331.11 and the volunteer sign up sheet has been completely filled tonight with promises from everyone here in this crowd to help in one way or another for the rest of this year. I would like to thank each and every one of you for this generous gift and for you Miss Sofia along with her family and friends for making all of this possible tonight. Without your love for animals both big and small and your good natured heart, you have shown us all what it means to be a true friend. Thank you and Happy Birthday, my friend". Miss Anastasia gives me a big hug as I return the hug back and everyone cheers at her speech, I break from her embrace to take a bow to my family and friends.

Then as my brother and my Uncle Alex stay on stage with me I ask for everybody's attention again as my sister along with my aunts and the rest of my uncles join me on stage as I say "I would like all of my friends to have a seat as I would like to say a little something to my family. Will our mama's come up to the dance floor along with our grandparents come to the dance floor as well". With the music playing and all six pairs of eyes on me and my siblings along with our aunts and uncles I say to the six of them standing before us "I just want to take this time we are sharing together tonight to say thank you to the six of you for making tonight possible. Without your love, respect and devotion to our family and all those involved" as I wave my hand around the stage "I would not be standing here before you all tonight. To my father and our Aunt Lexie, we will never stop loving you both with all of our hearts, but now I want to take my party in a different direction and with the help of some fine and loving family members, Michelle, Mark and I would like to sing for the six of you as we watch you dance together to the song "Now That I Found You by Terry Clark". The music begins to play as I along with my loved ones and my friends all begin to sing...

Then our Aunt Meredith takes our Uncle Derek's hand as our Aunt Christina takes our Uncle Owen's hand as our Aunt Miranda takes our Uncle Ben's hand as our Aunt Addison takes our Aunt Teddy's hand and finally our Uncle Alex takes our Aunt Aria's hand as they all leave the stage and make their way to the dance floor to join our mama's and our grandparents as my brother, my sister and I finish the song on our own and with a little help from my friends. All of my friends stand up and surround the dance floor to engulf our family members as they show a united front as they sing the final verse together.

Our grandparents and our mama's swallow the three of us up in their arms as they all cry a little and tell us they love us and we tell them that we love then too. Then as the party clears out with my boy friends, I and nine of my girlfriends make our way downstairs to continue my birthday party with a movie night.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **SOFIA ROBBIN SLOAN TORRES'S 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY

**FOLKS INVOLVED: **EVERY MEMBER OF THE ROBBINS TORRES FAMILY

Chapter Three…April 1, 2027

Sofia…The night and day after my 16th birthday party.

The time on the clock on the wall downstairs states it is legitimately now 12:17 am on April 1, 2027 so technically the date of my 16th birthday, March 31, 2027, is officially over. But the party is still going on as my best friend Zola Sheppard and I along with eight of our girl friends, Sara, Chandra, Kate, Rhea, Terra, Jessie, Brooke and Kim all down in my basement changing out of our Sunday best and into our pajamas. While waiting for all of our friends to change, Zola says "I'm going upstairs to say goodnight to my mom and dad and my brother Grey" but before she can move an inch I grab a hold of her arm and say "Wait Zola and I will join you. Ladies, Zola and I will be right back. Help yourself to the snacks and beverages but don't put a movie in until we get back". Then Zola and I dash up the stairs to find our parents and our siblings.

Zola finds her father talking with our Uncle Ben and Uncle Owen as she wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tight. Derek finishes his conversation with our uncles as he holds her tight kissing her head and whispers "You alright sweetheart" as Zola says "Yes daddy, I just wanted a goodnight hug from you and mommy". The two of them walk over to Aunt Meredith as I watch her give Zola a goodnight hug too. I make my way upstairs to my room to say good night to my sister but fine my Aunt Addison and my Aunt Teddy in my room instead. I startle the two of them a bit as I say "Oh Aunt Addison and Aunt Teddy, I am sorry for scaring you both but I was looking Michelle". My Aunt Addison clears her throat and says "She wanted to sleep in her bed tonight since you were sleeping downstairs". I walk over to the two of them and give them a hug and kiss goodnight as I leave them and head down to my sister's room. I knock on her door as I hear our Aunt Aria softly say "Come in" and I open to door and walk in.

Aunt Aria is sitting up in the other bed as she is trying to finish a project for work. I look over and see my sister tenderly snoring in her sleep as she sounds like our Mama Arizona. I walk in between the two beds and bend down to kiss my sister on her forehead and I whisper "I love you". Then I turn to face my Aunt Aria as I give her a hug and kiss too and tell her that I love her as she says the same to me. On my way out of my sister's bedroom I ask my Aunt Aria "Did you bring your glove"? My aunt just smirks at me and says "Seriously Sofia, when do I not pack my glove" I just laugh and I say "I know…I know…mama would not have let you leave Miami without it" as I blow her a kiss goodnight.

I walk down the hall to Mark's room and I find the door open and Uncle Alex saying goodnight to my brother. I walk into the room and say goodnight to the two of them as I tell them that I will see them in the morning for breakfast. Uncle Alex says to my brother "See you in the morning, little dude". My uncle then walks with me out of Mark's room and down the stairs to find my mama's and my grandparents. With his arm around my shoulder Uncle Alex asks me "Did you have a good time tonight, mija"? I just smile as I hear my uncle using the Spanish word for "my daughter" as I think that he has been a great substitute father since my own father died. I tell him "I have had a wonderful birthday filled with the love of so many people". I kiss my uncle on the cheek and tell him I love him as he then wraps me up in his arms and kisses my cheek as he says "Happy Birthday Sofia".

When my uncle puts me back down on solid ground my Mama Callie comes up behind me and says "Mija, I thought you were downstairs with your friends"? I tell her that Zola and I wanted to say goodnight to everyone before we went down to the "bat cave". Mama Callie laughs at my description of our basement because she knows that is what Mama Arizona calls it because there is very little sunlight. I say goodnight as I hug and kiss my one mama as I ask her "Where's Mama"? Mama Callie points outside the kitchen to the open aired swimming area as my Mama Arizona is swimming her nightly laps in the pool. I walk out to the pool area as I just sit and watch my mama for a while. When she realizes that someone is watching her and that someone is me she stops in the middle of the pool as she asks me "You alright baby girl"?

I stand and walk to the edge of the pool as I say to her "Yes mama, I am fine. I just wanted to tell you goodnight before I go to bed". My mama begins to swim over to me as I reach for her crutches and turn to face her. I watch as she uses her upper body strength as she pops up out of the pool to sit on her butt. Then I hold out my hand to help her stand on her one leg as she balances herself by using her hands on my shoulders. Mama Callie walks up behind my Mama Arizona as she wraps her up in a towel and hugs the two of us in her strong arms. The three of us exchange kisses and hugs. I tell them both goodnight and hand Mama Arizona her crutches as we all hear Zola say "You ready, Sof" and I tell her that I am as we smile and wave goodnight to my mama's.

"Oh my" are the first words I hear as I open my eyes and see both of my mama's standing on the bottom of the stairs, one behind the other. I hear my Mama Arizona say again "Oh my" as Mama Callie says "Yea" and they both look around the room. I poke my head up out of my sleeping bag as I smile and say "Good morning, mamas". They both look at me and smile then Mama Callie says "Good morning mija, we just wanted to come down and tell all of you that breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes". Both my mama's walk back up the stairs and I hear my Mama Arizona say "How…What in the world…was that all about, Calliope"? Mama Callie says "I don't know honey but we will deal with it after breakfast". I climb out from the inside of my sleeping bag to see what my mamas are looking at and talking about. I stand and look around the room only to say "Oh my" just as Zola wakes up. Without looking at each other Zola and I stand in the middle of my basement as we just look at our surroundings and cannot believe what we are seeing. Jessie is asleep on the pool table with popcorn strewing throughout her hair and her face made up in some crazy way. Kate and Brooke too are sleeping with Cheetos and popcorn in their hair and some crazy drawings on their faces and are sleeping in each other's arms on top of their sleeping bags. Rhea and Kim are separately spread out on the carpeted floor and not even near their sleeping bags with their hair all aglow. Zola and I find Sara, Chandra and Terra all asleep on the floor in the game room with Terra having a Cheeto and some popcorn stuck to her face and Chandra and Sara have their hair teased so high on top of their heads.

I say to Zola as we look at our friends "What the heck happened last night"? Zola just stares out into the rec room as she shakes her head and says back to me "I have no idea, Sofia". I begin to slam my hands together as I say to my friends "Gooood morning ladies…rise and shine…breakfast is being served in ten minutes…so some of you may want to wash your faces and comb your hair…and get ready to go upstairs". I continue to clap my hands together to get their attention. My friends begin to sit up as some of them realize that they all forgot to wash off the make up off their faces as they begin to whine about being woken up this way. With my friends hurrying to find the bathroom, I ask very loudly "what happened last night to make some of you look the way you do this morning"? My friends look at each other but no one saying a word I then say "Well, if you won't tell me then maybe you can all tell my mamas because they came down here a little while ago to wake us all up for breakfast and found you all looking this way". With Kate and Rhea are laughing hysterically and saying "Oh my god" over and over again then Kim says "Shhh…Everyone just keep quiet. Don't say a word".

But it is Zola and I who are completely clueless to the situation as we both lead the way upstairs with our friends following close behind us still giggling. When we both walk into the dining room and all eyes are upon us as everyone just stares and our friends just keep giggling. I look at everyone as I say "What" and my grandmother Lucia says "Sweetheart, you and Zola may want to go into the bathroom and wash off your faces". Zola asks my grandmother "What do you mean, Mrs. Torres"? Now my grandmother Barbara says "Please girls, go look at yourselves in the mirror". We both walk into the downstairs bathroom and begin to scream out our friend's name one by one as we both see what they have done to our faces over night.

My grandfathers make their way to the dining room as my Grandpa Carlos asks "What's all the shouting about"? Zola and I run from the bathroom in an attempt to catch our friends but when we hear a whistle being blown by my Grandpa Daniel we all stop in our tracks as we hear him say "Ladies, save all that energy for the ballgame today. Now let's eat this fine breakfast and clean our rooms before we all head out to the ballpark". My grandfather points to the ten of us as he makes his meaning known that we have to clean up the basement before we can go and play ball today. So after the ten of us finish nourishing our bodies with a fantastic breakfast we all make our way back downstairs to clean up the basement as we all find the cleaning supplies and the vacuum cleaner as we all clean and sanitize the basement from top to bottom.

April 1st 2027 is a beautiful sun shining day here in Seattle with the afternoon temperature hovering at around 65 degrees with no rain or snow for that matter in sight. After my friends and I clean up the mess down in the basement and the eight of them all leave my home to go and get ready to meet the rest of us at 2 pm at Kelly Park for our baseball game between my family and my friends. Zola and I watch Grandma Barbara and Grandma Lucia in the kitchen supervising my mama's and my aunts getting the food ready for our afternoon feast at the ballpark today. Some of the food is leftovers from my party last night with some leftover cupcakes but most of the food is from my mamas and my aunts doing as they prepared some of the dishes last night after we all went to sleep. My grandfathers are going to be cooking hamburgers and cheeseburgers as well as some hot dogs and turkey burgers on the grill at the ball field and my grandmothers are going to dress and set up several picnic tables as they arrange the food for us to eat during our ballgame as we will have enough food for both teams. They also agree to be our sideline cheerleaders and keep an eye on the younger children when they are not playing in the game.

We are all called into the family room as Mama Callie goes over her infamous check list to make sure that we have everything. After the check list is complete, everyone grabs something and places it in the different vehicles that we are driving to Kelly Park in. One last check to make sure everybody is accounted for and that we all have our gear, we climb into our respective vehicles and drive to our destination for today. When we arrive at the baseball diamond at Kelly Park my aunts and uncles are already there practicing. My grandfather calls everyone over to help with the unloading of the vehicles as Zola, Grey, Mark, Michelle and I run to the diamond and begin to play catch with one another. Then the rest of my family comes to join us as we begin to practice before the other team arrives. We are all getting ballpark dirty as we field some ground balls and catch some pop fly's while we run the bases and each of us take a chance at sliding into home plate. When we see my friends arriving, my uncles call all of us off the field to give the other team some time to practice. All of us take a seat at the picnic tables to enjoy some lunch as we watch my friends practice.

Most of the boys that have come here today are already on the St. John'sCatholicHigh School baseball team. St. John'sHigh School is where Zola and I along with our girl friends attend high school too. I have just taken the biggest bite of my loaded cheeseburger that my grandfather Daniel has made for me when I hear my friend Patrick Miller, who is standing behind my mamas and across the table from me, say "Hey Sofia, sorry to bother you and your family time but I just wanted to wish you again a Happy Birthday and let you know that I had a great time last night at your birthday party". With the look of embarrassment on my face as I continue chewing this delicious cheeseburger my grandfather made me, I hold one finger up in the air to gesture to Patrick that I will be with him in one minute, when I look around the table and see that my family is having a field day with my embarrassment. Once I finish chewing my burger I say to Patrick "Thank you, Patrick and I am glad you came today. You remember my family from last night". Everyone says "Hi" to Patrick and then Patrick asks "You all know the version of rules for the Family verses Friends game of baseball right"? My Uncles Derek and Owen say together "Rules" as Patrick then says "Let me explain".

My Mama Arizona tells Patrick and the rest of my friends "Why don't all of you come over and enjoy some food while Patrick explains the rules to Sofia and her family". My friends all run over to our side of the field for the chance to partake in some food as they all find a seat and Patrick begins to explain the rules of the Family verses Friends baseball game. "You can have up to twelve people playing the field at one time but it has to be an equal mixture of boys and girls and the positions are as follows, a pitcher and a catcher along with five infielders and five outfielders. I see you have three players under the age of fourteen so I have taken the liberty to include three players on our team that are the same age as your three players. A coin toss establishes which team is the first at bat and which team is the first at playing the field. The batting and fielding rules are the same in professional baseball, three strikes and your out and three outs and your half inning is done. Foul balls are considered strikes but only on the first two strikes just like in real baseball. When you substitute a player for another player, the substituted player can only return to the game after sitting out one inning and cannot resume their former place in the game meaning that they have to play another position. The game is called after seven innings unless there is a tie and then the game is continued until one team is ahead of the other team and both teams have batted in the final inning. The game can be called at any time, as long as both teams agree, due to inclement weather or nightfall. Does anyone have any questions"? Patrick looks around the picnic tables and see that no one has any question as my Grandpa Daniel hands him a cheeseburger as he pats him on the back and says jokingly "Eat up my boy, you're going to need you strength for this game". As we all enjoy some lunch before the umpire arrives to call "Play Ball".

Both teams choose their starting line ups as Derek and Patrick, who are both pitching today, exchange the line up cards and the cards read as follows:

**FAMILY****POSITION ****FRIENDS**

DEREK SHEPPARD PITCHER PATRICK MILLER

CALLIE ROBBINS-TORRES CATCHER SARA RAMOS

ARIZONA ROBBINS-TORRES 1ST BASE BROOKE CAPSHAW

MARK ROBBINS-TORRES SHORTSTOP SETH MILLER

ALEX KAREV 2ND BASE JUSTIN CABLE

SOFIA ROBBINS-TORRES SHORTSTOP TERRA COOPER

TUCK BAILEY-JONES 3RD BASE PAUL WATSON

MERIDITH GREY SHEPPARD LEFT FIELD ELLEN SAMUELS

CRISTINA YANG LEFT CENTER SANDRA YOUNG

OWEN HUNT CENTER FIELD KEVIN FEENEY

MICHELLE ROBBINS-TORRES RIGHTCENTER JESSIE CAPSHAW

BEN WARREN RIGHT FIELD JASON FLETCHER

**EXTRA PLAYERS**

TEDDY ALTMAN 2ND PITCHER KIM ASHENFELTER

ADDISON MONTGOMERY UTILITY PLAYER KATE SEYMOUR

MIRANDA BAILEY-WARREN UTILITY PLAYER CHANDRA LITTLE

ARIA TORRES UTILITY PLAYER RHEA SMEDLEY

ZOLA SHEPPARD UTILITY PLAYER JENNIFER FLETCHER

GREY SHEPPARD UTILITY PLAYER CAMDEN THOMAS

Everyone agrees that since my Grandpa Daniel is the oldest person here that he should make the coin toss. Then to give an equal amount of support to the "Friends" team, my father says "Patrick, call it in the air". Patrick says, as the coin goes flying off my father's finger and into the air from the force of his thumb, "Heads". The coin lands on the ground for everyone to see as it lands face up on tails. Derek asks everyone their opinion about which to choose either we bat first or take the outfield first and bat last. Every family member shouts loudly and together as we all say "OUTFIELD". Everybody on both teams place their hands inside the circle as we are all standing at the pitcher's mound and my Grandma Lucia covers all of our hands with her own as she begins to say a prayer. Everyone breaks the mass huddle with a resounding "Amen" as my grandmother finishes her prayer. The "Friends" team takes the field as they begin to practice a little as the "Family" team begins to warm up on their own just before the umpire yells to all of us "Play ball".

The "Friends" team is up to bat first as they are playing what Uncle Derek calls "small ball". This means that they are getting people on base and sacrificing them over by bunting or hitting a sacrifice fly. By the end of the "Friends" first half inning, they have scored three runs against us by playing "small ball". Uncle Derek starts us off as he is the first to bat as he works the count against Patrick to three balls and two strikes. On the next pitch, as we all are sitting at the picnic tables waiting our turns, we all hear the crack of the bat as we watch the ball sail over the center field fence for a home run. Aunt Meredith along with Zola and Grey are standing at home plate to meet Uncle Derek as he scores the first run for the "Family" team. Then my Mama Callie hits a line drive to center field but her efforts to advance are shut down as Mama Arizona hits a ground ball into a double play. Then my nine year old brother Mark hits a line drive over the head of my friend Brooke who is playing first base. With my grandfather Daniel coaching at third base and my grandfather Carlos coaching at first base, my Uncle Alex ignores my Grandpa Daniel's sign to take the first pitch as he swings away and sends a fly ball to dead center field where my friend Kevin runs under the ball just in front of the fence as he catches it for the third out.

The second, third and the top of the fourth innings are scoreless but everybody from both teams has at least got a hit. The "Family" team comes off the field to bat in the bottom of the fourth inning as my mamas tell Uncle Derek to "sub" them to give some other family members a chance to play. Uncle Derek yells at Aunt Teddy and Aunt Aria to warm up as he throws them a baseball and says "Teddy you pitch and Aria you catch". Then I watch Grey Sheppard as he comes to stand in between his father's legs as Uncle Derek has taken a seat at one of the picnic tables as I hear Grey say "Papa, when can I bat"? Uncle Derek grabs his son into a hug as he says "Son, you have to play the field first. When we go back out onto the field you can take Mark's place and then when we come back in you can take your turn at batting". Grey face has the hugest smile as he follows his papa around throughout our at bat as we all sit and watch us try to catch up. Uncle Derek asks for everyone attention as he makes some line up changes as he says "Everyone, next inning I am making some changes as Teddy is taking my place at pitching as Aria is taking Callie's place at catching and Miranda I would like you to take Arizona's place at first base. Sofia, I would like Zola to take your place at shortstop, Mark, I would like Grey to take your place at shortstop and Michelle I would like Addison to take your place at right center field so that everyone has a chance to play". With everyone in agreement on Uncle Derek's new line up, we all just sit back and watch the game.

Tuck is the first batter in the bottom of the fourth inning as he hits a double down the left field line and we all cheer him on. Then Aunt Meredith steps up to the plate as she takes three hearty swings at the baseball but strikes out. Then Aunt Christina comes up to bat as she runs the count to two balls and two strikes and then hits the next ball with all of her might into right center field as she dislocates her shoulder in the process but runs her butt off to try to leg out a double but the ball arrives in the glove of Justin Cable before Aunt Christina slides into second base. But in all her trying to get to second base she does not notice that Tuck has scored and now we are only down one run.

Uncle Owen and Uncle Alex help Aunt Christina off the field as Uncle Owen pops Aunt Christina's shoulder back into place. Mama Callie finds an old hooded sweatshirt in her bag to wrap Aunt Christina's arm and shoulder because she does not want to leave the game to go to the hospital until we are done. No one argues with her but Derek needs to change the line up again as he decides to take Aunt Christina's place next inning. Uncle Owen steps into the batter's box as he is our only left handed batter. Patrick Miller shows signs of wear and tear after pitching for four innings as he seems intimidated by my uncle's demeanor. Patrick first pitch is a bit inside as he brushes my Uncle Owen out of the batter's box. Uncle Owen readjusts his stance as Patrick throws two more balls as my uncle has worked the count to three balls and no strikes but then on the next pitch Uncle Owen sends the ball over the left field fence as we watch it leave the yard and we all scream out loud.

Tying the game at 3 to 3 in the bottom of the fourth inning on Uncle Owen's solo home run, the fifth and sixth inning and the top of the seventh garners some more hits for both teams but the score is still tied as we go to the bottom of the seventh. Uncle Derek and his son Grey kiss and hug Aunt Meredith as she leaves with Uncle Owen and they take Aunt Christina to the hospital and I hear my Mama Callie says "I'll be right behind you all". Zola walks over to her parents and her brother as she gets ready to bat. I hear Aunt Meredith say to her "Just keep your eye on the ball and swing the bat to your hearts content. I love you, Zo Zo". Zola kisses and hugs her mama and then with a pat on her back and a smile from her papa, she heads toward home plate. Mama Callie and Mama Arizona gathers up me along with my brother and sister to let us know that Mama Callie is going to the hospital to fix Aunt Christina's shoulder. She gives all of kisses and hugs and tells us to mind our grandparents. Mama Callie kisses Mama Arizona again and says "I'll see you soon" as Mama Arizona says "I"ll be over after the game".

Zola Caroline Sheppard, her middle name is that of her Aunt Lexie's, walks confidently to home plate as she taps the end of the bat on the hard plastic a few times. On the first pitch from our friend Kim, Zola hits a streaming shot the head of our friend and into center field. With the hoots and hollers and the horn beeping constantly from Uncle Owen's truck as she sees the hands waving outside the windows to her. She waves back to her mama and our aunt and uncle from her perch on first base as she smiles and watches them drive away. Tuck is next in the batting order as he steps up to the plate and we see the "Friends" team all move about as they all remember the three hits that Tuck has already collected today. Tuck squares his shoulders as he receives the sign from my grandfather to swing away but when the ball arrives at home plate Tuck surprises everyone as he drops a bunt as he and Zola race to their respective bases. But the quick eyes and hands of our friend and catcher Kate turns Tuck's bunt into a fielder's choice as she throws a laser beam to second baseman Camden Thomas and he tags out Zola as she tries to slide underneath his tag.

Uncle Derek tells me to pinch hit for Aunt Meredith as I grab my helmet and bat. Taking some practice swings the umpire calls for me to come to the plate. On the fifth pitch I see coming at me I swing with all my might and send to ball into right field as I run my butt off to first base. I see that our friend Jason in right field as he scoops up the ball but throws the ball over the head of the cut off man and straight to third base as he catches Tuck over running third and is caught in a run down and is tagged out. I make my way to second base on the throw from Jason but now there are two outs. With the shuffling of the line up due to losing three players this inning, Uncle Ben takes Aunt Christina's place in the line up as he moves into the batter's box. Like a choreographed piece of music, Uncle Ben hits the second pitch he sees exactly where I hit my last pitch as it sailed over my friend Jason Fletcher's head as I began to run my butt off again. Grandpa Daniel waves me on as I round third base and I see my family rise to their feet. Jason throw the ball back in with all of his might as the ball bounces once between home plate and first base as my friend Kate swallows up the ball but as she turns to tag me out, I slide under her tag and across home plate feet first as we all hear the umpire shout "Safe".

I jump to my feet as I am encased in the arms of my family as Uncle Derek and Uncle Ben place me on their shoulders and walk me back to the picnic tables. After a round of celebratory hugs and kisses are received from all of my family members, Mama Arizona says she is going to go to the hospital and check on Aunt Christina. Uncle Derek and Aunt Miranda asked if they could come with Mama Arizona as Grandma Barbara tells Uncle Derek that Grey and Zola can ride home with us and he and Meredith can pick them up at our house when they are through. My Aunts Aria, Addison and Teddy along with Uncle Ben and Tuck help me and the rest of us young folk, as Grandpa Carlos like to call us from time to time, as we all help my grandparents with the cleaning up of the baseball diamond area from our picnic lunch. Then I notice that some of my friends come over and help us too. Patrick Miller comes up to me just as we were loading the last of the things in the vehicles as he asks me if he can talk to me. I tell my grandparents that I will only be a few minutes as they all wave me on.

Patrick begins to say "I just wanted to wish you Happy Birthday again and to give you this". Patrick holds out a baseball that we used today and that is when I notice that on the baseball that all the names of my friends that participated in the game today we written on the ball. I take the ball out of Patrick's hand and say "Thank you, Patrick. You did this for me…that was very nice of you…and thank you again". I stand there a moment longer because I feel he wants to say something else and I do not have to wait too long as he asks me "Would you like to go to the spring dance with me a week from Saturday"? I start to stutter a bit as I say "Yea…Yes…I…I would…like to go with you but I have to ask my mama's first. Do you understand"? Patrick smiles that beautiful smile of his at me and says "I understand perfectly…but do you think I could ask them for you"? I kiss him softly on his cheek and say "That would be perfect…and thanks again for the baseball". Patrick yells from his stance on the pitcher's mound as I walk backwards from him towards my family "I'll just come by your house tomorrow around six then". I tell him grinning from ear to ear "That would be lovely" and we both continue to smile and wave at each other.

Zola, Grey, Mark, Michelle and I all change out of our clothes and "head to the showers" as my Grandpa Daniel says when we arrive home. Zola and Grey borrow some clothes from me and Mark to change into because Grandma Barbara snatches all of our dirty ones up so fast and puts them in the washing machine before we have a chance to do anything about it. Once the five of us are showered and changed Grandma Lucia asks us if we want pizza for dinner tonight. We all say yes as neither my grandparents nor my aunts want to cook supper tonight. Our mamas are still at the hospital when Grandpa Carlos comes into the family room to give us all an update on our Aunt Christina. He says that Mama Callie says she is doing fine but is kind of loopy for the pain medication and she will be staying the night in the hospital for observation. Aunt Aria, Teddy and Addison all have showered and changed too and all make their way downstairs just as the pizza arrives as we all meet at the dining room table to grab a plate and some drinks. With everyone meeting back in the family room we all find a comfortable seat as we settle in to watch a movie and relax for the rest of the evening.

That is the way our mamas and Uncle Derek and Aunt Meredith find us as they come in the front door all four dressed in dark blue scrubs. I hear Mama Arizona tell Grandpa Daniel that they all showered and changed at the hospital. Uncle Derek grabs a piece of pizza and makes his way through the kitchen and into the family room. Zola and Grey grab their stuff along with their jackets and their clean clothes. I quietly promise Zola that I will text her later after I talk with my mamas. Everyone says their goodbyes to the members of the Sheppard family and I begin to help clean up the dinner boxes of pizza and take them out to the recycling bin. Mama Callie helps me and when we are alone in the garage I ask her "Mama, can I talk to you and mama later before we all go to bed. It's kind of important, please"? Mama Callie smiles and says back to me "Yes mija, when mama and I come up to say goodnight, we can talk".

We both make our way back inside as my whole family is just hanging out and talking together. A little while later when our mamas tell my brother and my sister and me that it is time to get ready for bed, we all hear my brother begin to whine but when our Grandpa Daniel says very sternly in his military voice "Marcus Alexander" my brother begins to apologize to everyone. Then our Mama Arizona tells the three of us that our grandparents Barbara and Daniel are extending their vacation for another week and are staying here with us. Then Mama Callie says to us "Children your abuelos and your Aunt Aria are leaving us tomorrow to head back home to Miami but they would like to know if they can tuck you all in tonight and if the three of you would like to ride to school tomorrow in the big black limousine". With a big round of "Yes please" our abuelos and Aunt Aria follow the three of us upstairs.

Aunt Aria has come by my room to say goodnight and I tell her that I love her and I am so glad she was here this weekend. She leans over my bed to give me a kiss and a hug as she says "It has been my pleasure to be with you this weekend. I love you three so much and watching all of you grow up is a delight. I just want to say something else to you Sofia. I overheard you and Zola talking about a dance next weekend and how two boys have asked you both to this dance. I just want to wish you all the happiness your life has to offer you and I hope you have a good time at the dance. I love you as if you were my own so have the time of your life mija". I hug and kiss my aunt one more time as I tell her "Thank you for everything, Aunt Aria". My aunt finishes our conversation just as my mama's enter the room by saying "It is my pleasure, baby girl…now you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I love you, Sofia".

My Aunt Aria leaves my room as she kisses her sister, my Mama Callie, on her way out the door. Both of my mamas sit on each side of my bed as Mama Callie says "We both want to tell you what a wonderful time we both had this weekend and we both hope you did too". I smile at the two of them and say "Are you kidding me, I had the best time with all my friends and family and the two of you are awesome". Then Mama Arizona says grinning from ear to ear "We are both so happy you had an awesome time. We love you so much Sofia and will spend the rest of our lives telling you and your brother and sister that simple fact". After a round of exchanging hugs and kisses, Mama Callie asks "Mija, what did you want to talk to your mama and me about earlier"?

I sit up in my bed with my back lying against the backboard as I say "After the two of you left to check on Aunt Christina at the hospital, Patrick Miller gave me this and asked me to the dance a week from Saturday". I hand Mama Arizona the signed baseball from all of my friends as she looks at it for a moment and then hands it off to Mama Callie as I continue to say "Tuck has already asked Zola to go with him to the dance and she has said yes, so I was just wondering if maybe I could go with Patrick and we could double date". "Yes" was the first response I hear from my Mama Arizona's lips as she says it without even thinking about it and with one look from her to my Mama Callie, I then hear Mama Callie say "Yes" too. Both my mama's smile at each other as Mama Arizona says "This is your first dance and we have to soooo go dress shopping as soon as possible".

Then Mama Callie says "Whoa ladies, first thing's first…Sofia, you and your brother and sister have to go and visit your Aunt Christina tomorrow after school and take the video camera with you because she wants to see you sliding home the winning run today. Then during dinner tomorrow night, we will all sit down and talk about going dress shopping. You both alright with that plan, ladies" with both Mama Arizona and I saying "Yes please" together, the three of us kiss each other goodnight as both my mamas say "Sweet dreams, baby girl" and leave my room. I quickly text Zola to tell her the good news as I lay my phone down on my nightstand and begin to turn off the small lamp sitting there as I stare at the etched signature of one Patrick Miller right smack dab in the middle of the baseball he has given me today and I smile thinking to myself that I am truly blessed. Even though I lost my father at such a young age, and miss him with all my heart, my friends and family show me that I am loved everyday of my life. What more could a sixteen year old girl ask for and now I am going on my first date…with a boy…Yea me…can't wait to see what the rest of my life has to offer.


End file.
